


At Seventeen

by blueberrylicious



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idk anymore. Haha, M/M, Soobtyun, Taebin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrylicious/pseuds/blueberrylicious
Summary: At the age of seventeen, I just wanna drown myself. Why does it always have to be me. The first time I saw you I think you really cool and cute, Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	At Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my writing is a flop. It's my first time. Hehe.

**CHAPTER 1**

Taehyun a young naive boy. Loved by everyone else but changed when one day something bad happen. He has to immediately transferred to a new school and a new place. He was only 17. 

He felt empty. He became more lonely. He has no friends. He felt bad for hurting his mom. It was just him and his mom. His father left him when was 7 years old. He didn't know why his father left them. His mom won't even tell. But he heard from others that his dad was involve in a big case but run away. So he had no man to man talk to comfort him when he was going through his hard time. 

Sitting by the window, starring into sky, questioning himself, did I choose the wrong group of friends, was I too nice. Tears suddenly drops onto his soft cheeks. Taehyun's mother saw sitting all alone starring out the window. Knowing how hurt her son is feeling right now. 

She walked up to him. "Hyunie, my precious baby please don't blame yourself. I know it wasn't your fault." presuaded by his mother while trying to comfort her beloved son.

A new day, Taehyun and his mom finally moved into a place. "I hope this go all well for us" while Taehyun whispers to himself. Cause they movement into a new place. Taehyun's mom had to find a new job. "Hyunie please get ready for tomorrow. You will be okay going to your new school." utter his mother. 

"Yeah mom I will be fine don't worry about me." But deep down in the little boys mind was his gonna be alright. Will he face the same problem as he did in his previous school.

The next morning came, Taehyun sigh deeply while getting ready for school. They were so lucky that their house is not far from school just a few blocks away. Riding his bicycle to school. As he arrive he walk slowly, wearing his handphones and not hearing someone who is running fast and accidentally run into him.

"Bam" both fell down. Both feeling pain trying to get up. "I'm so so sorry." A sweet tall boy helping Taehyun up. After he help Taehyun up he just vanished. Taehyun didn't get to say thank you. He looked at the clock at it was time for the bell to ring, no wonder that boy was running fast. He was almost late to class.

Taehyun walk in the hall trying to find the Principal's office. He didn't notice a huge crowd of girls waiting for something. The girls were waiting for the coolest guy group in the school.

Taehyun greeted himself, "hello I've been transferred here from Kikilala High School." A lady from the reciptionist looked at him, "oh you're that student." giving him a look. "Well I let the principal know that you are here."

A few minutes later, "Mr. Kang Taehyun, you may come into the office." The Principal greeted Taehyun with a warmest smile unlike his PA sitting outside. They talk over a few things about Taehyun's old case and the Principal advising him to not repeat the same mistake again.

The Principal call his PA to call the student president to come and help Taehyun. A tall handsome and cool looking boy came in. Taehyun turn and he was amazed by the student president appearance. The student president had really cute dimples.

Taehyun almost the bluttered the word "cute" but before he could say it the Principal interupted and snapped him from doing it.

"Choi Soobin, this is the new student his name is Kang Taehyun. So please help him show around the school and to his class." order the Principal.

Taehyun and Soobin left the Principal office. Silent was the only thing between them. Soobin try to break the ice, trying to ask what Taehyun was best at. Taehyun was a talented boy in his previous school. He was good in maths and other subject as well. He also good in sports. They finally reach Taehyun's class.

Loud noises came when Soobin walked in. Soobin was not only the student president but also really popular. His parents is rich. All the girls calling him "Soobin oppa." Soobin oppa."

"Okay guys please settle down, I want to introduce to you to a new student." he called Taehyun to come into the class. 

"Please introduce yourself." said Soobin. "Hai everyone my name is Kang Taehyun." 

All the girls started whispering to each other "omg his so handsome." 

"Look at his big eyes, its so shiny."

"Is he even real?"

As Taehyun scanned the class he spotted someone he meet earlier. Taehyun and the boy he run into earlier locked their eyes and was shocked to see that their gonna be classmates. 

Soobin looked over Taehyun and he saw Taehyun was looking at someone so Soobin trail his eyes to see what was looking at. He was looking at a boy named Hueningkai. There was also an empty seat next to him.

Soobin said, "okay Taehyun why don't you seat next to Hueningkai." Before Taehyun went to his seat, Soobin whispered to him if you need anything my class will two doors away. Taehyun nodded and went to his seat.

Hai greeted Hueningkai shyly. "I'm Hueningkai." Hehe. Taehyun showing his smiley self when he next to the cutest boy. "Let's be friends." Hueningkai putting out his hands so Taehyun could shake. "Yeah friends." Taehyun warmly shaking the boy's hand. 

"Oh, about what happened in the morning I'm truly sorry."

"It okay. I understand you were late to class." Taehyun smiling softly to Hueningkai.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Taehyun nah let's go for lunch together."

As both of the boys were otw to the cafe. They saw crowded girls screaming. Taehyun was really clueless cause when he arrived he heard girls screaming with excitement.

Taehyun asked Hueningkai, "why are they screaming hysterically?" Hueningkai giggle, "cause the 3 Choi's are here."

"The 3 what?" Taehyun looking more confused. So Hueningkai explained to Taehyun who were the 3 Choi's. 

"The 3 Choi's are Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun and Choi Beomgyu." Taehyun was shocked, "wait Choi Soobin as in our student president. Hueningkai nodded, "yes his that clan. All 3 Choi's are from wealthy family." 

Taehyun listening well to his new friend. "Choi Beomgyu you see over there his father is a famous racer and his mom stays home. Choi Yeonjun, his parents are doctors. Our student president over there his mom is an actress and his dad is a very important person.

Both boys were busy having their lunch and chit chatting when someone sat into the chair beside Hueningkai and took a cookie from Hueningkai's tray. "Hai, Hueningkai." while he ruffles Hueningkai's hair. It was none other than Choi Beomgyu who like tease and bullies Hueningkai.

"Ah, this hyung." Hueningkai sighed. Choi Beomgyu giggle just looking at the this cute boy when he gets mad and he turned around and saw Taehyun. "Hai, I'm Choi Beomgyu, the most handsome boy in the school." Hueningkai was about throw up listening to his intro. Taehyun looked at Hueningkai and giggled. "Oh, I'm Kang Taehyun".

"I see so your new here. If your single let me know." Choi Beomgyu and his flirthy self. Hueningkai gave him a stare and Beomgyu looked at him, "what?" Before they could even start bickering Yeonjun came. "Yah, Beomgyu let's go recess is almost done."

Taehyun didn't focus much on Beomgyu and Yeonjun said their goodbyes. His eyes was fixed on Soobin. He wonder why Soobin hasn't even say anything to him when he walk into the cafe. "Maybe he didn't notice." quietly whispering to himself.

The day end, Taehyun was on his way home. That night, Taehyun brought a basketball to the court which was 4 blocks away from his house. He was playing alone. Taehyun love spending his nights going out on a night walk or play basketball.

Soobin was having his late night meeting while he was on his way home, he saw a cute little figure playing by himself. The basketball court was on the way to his house.

As Taehyun was busy playing by himself. The ball slip from his hands and it dribble and stop at someone's feet. The figure to Taehyun look familiar.

Soobin was startled by the ball he pick it up. As he saw the little figure moving towards him. It also looks familiar.

Both of them froze. There were silence between them. "Oh Soobin hyung, do you live nearby?

Soobin didn't say anything but he just threw the ball to Taehyun and left the court. Leaving Taehyun being clueless.


End file.
